Eye spy
by FruitNinjaGalaxy
Summary: I spy with my green eyes a half striped zebra, a albino shark, a loud mouth asassin, a gentle giant, a beauty queen and a baby giraffe. Maka Albarn is a world known criminal and the rest of the gang are agents sent after her. Will they be able to catch her without dying qnd what will they do with the crazy girl and her cat. Spy AU.
1. Chapter 1 Mission

The halways wore empty not a single person in sight. A tall raven haired boy walked along observing the seiling as if it would do something. His footsteps echoed as he took a right around the corner.

Then a left and then another right.

The place was like a maze but thats only to ceep intruders out. The maze always leads you to were ypu started unles you know were your going. The boy stopped at a dead end but he knew better. He put his hand on the wall, a grid appeared and scanned it. After identifying him the wall opened(in the way elevators do). He stepped through into more halways. This time people along them talking about their latest missions.

Yeah missions.

S.H.I.B.U.S.E.N was a secret agensy only a few outsiders (not including police,CSI,FBI and shit like that) knew about. The agents vary from age youngest being 14 and oldest 70. No matter what the age the missions are handed out acording to ones skills and ranking.

Lowest onestar agents get the easy missions.

Medium twostar agents get the more dificult ones.

And the highest threestar agents get the most chalendging.

No one knows what S.H.I.B.U.S.E.N stands for but never questioned about it.

The boy made his way through the halways a few people said hello to him and he politely greeted them back. "Oi Kid" The boy turned around to face the speaker. He smiled as he spotted his friend Soul waving at him. Next to him BlacStar was leaning against a wall while Tsubaki was talking to Liz and Patty was singing about giraffes.

Once he got to them his albino friend handed him a file. The boy raised a eyebrow only to be returned with a smirk. The file only had one piece of paper and a picture in took the picture and was a bit suprised by it. In the picture a person,most likely a girl, with long hair was standing in the caught his attention though was that she was standing on her hands ontop of a building. At first glance it would be hard to notice a person was in the picture but her wide smile revealing her white teeth gave her away. He then took out the paper and started reading it.

: Name: ? Albarn.

Age:about 16

gender: female

Appearence: sandy blonde hair, pale skin , eyes always covered.

About: Daugter of Spirit much is known about who have met her describe her as a childish person who makes a game out of everything. No ones been able the see her properly so no exact description is available. Considered dangerous do to her so called 'games' that end brutaly. If seen call for emediet back up NEVER try to take her on alone.

Last seen: Death city, Nevada

Kid turned to face his friends. They all smiled at him. "guess were headed for nevada" he stated. They all nodded and headed for the death room to get more information on their mission.

* * *

Did you like it? and if not tell me how to make it better. Sugestions are always welcome and even if you're a guest pleace take a tiny bit of your time to review.


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

** Chapter 2.**

**Gluttony. My parents would always indulge themselves with food and treats.**

**Greed. They always wanted more.**

**Sloth. They never did anything themselves.**

**Lust. Father would always go after other women.**

**Envy. I always envied the other children at the park.**

**Wrath. I hated my father for what hed done.**

**Pride. I took pride on what I did. **

**-line-**

The wind blew sand in my face as I walked through the desert. Whos fucking idea was it to build a city in the middleof a desert. And why the hell did I decide to stay there. Oh yeah now I remember. I giggled at the thought. Ever since I was five theyve beed sending people after me. Oh the looks on their faces as we play and someone so much smaller than them wins. I really don't get why they ceeps sending people after me I'm only having some they didn't want to die they shouldnt atart to play.

I never got to play with mom though. I sighed as the memorys filled my head. The kicks the screams the yells and cries. The blood. Oh the wonderful, wonderful blood. Dripping through my finger painting everything red or in our case black.

Blackblood. The memory of my brother was overwelming. That bitch. I sqweezed my hands into fists. My eyes watered up and my vision blurred. Crona my little brother, my dead little brother. She din't care he couldn't take it, she continued the experiment anyway. Mom din't care she din't care at all. Medusa was paying her well to use us in her sic experiments. My body was strong enough to take all the cemicals and mixtures. My skin turned almoast white but I was healthy. I got all my blood taken out of me and replaced but I survived. My beautiful eyes and hair was altered. She messed with my genes and mind but I could take it.

Tears started to stream down my face. I was fine but Crona, he couldn't take it. He got sic, he could't eat his mind went blank. I had to watch him slowly die and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't take it anymore. That night I got a knife. That night I snuc into my mothers room. I looked at her,sleeping so peacefuly after what happened. I use to look just like her. Her skin is slightly tanned while mines that of a dead persons. The beautiful golden hair we use to share for me was now ashblonde. I use to have midnight blue eyes matching my mothers but now.. how I hated that color. My appearence chaged and so did my personality.

Red. I was so jealous. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me. Those deep blue eyes that use to show rage and dissapointment now showed schock and fear. And they stayed like that. Even with all the life drained out of her the look stayed. I had shreaded my mothers face not wanting to ever see that face anymore.

And I never did.

Finaly I made it home, if you could call it that. It was just a old abandoned building I stayed at , I had no real home. I switched my location all the time so our little game with the agents wouldn't be so easy. I layed down on a old wornout couch. Oh the joy of being alone. I was use to it though. Me and Crona wore always cept apart unles we wore being experemented on, so I was mostly alone and taking care of myself.

I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleap. It was the middle of the day but I basically slept whenever I wanted to. My plan of resting was interupted by something wer touching my nose. I ipened my eyes only to see black purple and yellow. The whatever it was blibked and yawned before closing it's eyes and curling up on my chest. It was small had pointed ears a tail and fur. I think I've heard about it somewhere. Peple call them cats right?

Looks like I found myself some company.

I closed my eyes again and drifted off into my mind. It was messed up just like my life.

**_-line-_**

**_Hope you liked it. Makas P.O.V's are a bit random and messy but thats only because of my wierd mind and the personality I made up for her._**

**_ Thanks for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Makas P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I stretched but something seemed a bit off. I looked down at the floor to see purple little paw prints. I followed the prints with my gaze and they ended at the edge of the couch. My chest felt warmer than usual and I felt a weight shift on it, and then a pinch. I shot straight up and looked at my lap.

Oh yeah, right.

The little cat was clinging onto me with one paw. It was covered in purple paint and was now staring at me with it's yellow eyes. I relaxed my body and the cat fell on my lap. It hopped off and stretched before turning back to me. It looked at me like it wanted something but I couldn't figure out wat. I got up and walked over to the window. The littlecat followed and hopped on the windowsil. It started to scratch the glass and miauwed. I looked at it comfused but then understood what it wanted. I opened the window and let it out. I sighed as the cat jumped through and disapeared into the emty streets. I closed the window and headed for the door.

It was dark out not even the moon or stars to light up the night sky. I heard gunshots nearby but ignored them. This was the rundown part of the city. It was long forgottend wich made it a paradise for criminals and dealers.

I wrapped my scarf so that it covered half of my face. My bangs covered my eyes and I pulled my hood up to cover my hair. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and started walking.

I tried to avoid people as I got to the more populated area. Normaly I wouldn't try to hide myself. I would interact with others and 'play' with them. But right now I din't feel like doing that. I din't feel like doing anything.

I closed my eyes. That cat leaving made me feel so lonely. But I was usedto being alone so why did it bother me. I opened my eyes just as two kids ran by. They laughed as they chased eachother. They looked around 5 the same age I last saw Crona.

God why was I so moody today.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped on something. "son of a fucking bitch" I cursed while rubbing my face and trying to spit the sand out of my mouth. I got up to see what I tripped on and saw something dangling from a metal bar. I poked it and the chains jingled. I think I remember when I was younger some kids useto sit on these. I carefuly sat on it and almoast fell off as the seat tilted back but I quiqly clung onto the chains. I sat there thinking of what to do, I kiked the ground and I suddenly started to move back. Then I did it again. And again. And again. Until I was swinging back and forth. The wind brushed my face and hummed in my ears. Juust for a second I let go and ended off falling.

I was laying on the ground,pain shot through my spine but I was laughing. Thats the first time I've ever had fun by myself. I piked up myself from the ground and walked back to my building. I was in such a good mood that I din't notice someone was coming my way until they bumped into me. I looked down at were the person fell and a smirkformed on my lips.

"you wanna play?"

**Yay chapter 3. hope you liked it.**


End file.
